Intraurethral catheters are used for the treatment of intravesical occlusions, such as e.g. vesical neck adenomas, urethral stenoses or prostatic cancers and constitute an advantageous alternative to a catheter with a bent end, which has to be introduced, extends through the entire urethra and projects therefrom into the bladder, if the patient is on a waiting list or cannot or does not wish to undergo an operation. The intraurethral catheter is inserted in ambulatory manner under local anesthesia. Such cylindrical intraurethral catheters are slit in the end region and consequently have several uniform, expandable jacket portions provided in equivalent manner over the circumference and which are shaped to form a funnel or crown, through which the urine passes from the bladder for the discharge thereof into the internally constructed outflow channel. However, as a result of this construction incrustation can occur in the bladder, which subsequently lead to inflammation. Therefore such intraurethral catheters have to be constantly replaced.
An important disadvantage of the prior art is also that the slide for pushing the catheter out of the insertion rail must act on the catheter rear end, so that the catheter is compressed and consequently its wall, particularly in the vicinity of the baskets or cages, is pressed to a greater extent against the inner wall side of the insertion rail and ultimately the pushing out of the catheter is made very difficult.